


T r a u m a t i z e d

by NanixErka



Series: Like Mother, Like Son, in a way [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Connors mom is a good mom, F/M, Gen, Hank-centric, Mid-Canon, also connor has neuroatypical tendencies, because in this town we are the canon, but getting there i promise, pre father & son relationship, pre-deviant connor, this is like 99 percent exposition im sorry, you can pry autistic connor from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Hank knows that when a kid freaks out, the best person for him is his motherThat and maybe he can learn a little more.... He learns more than he could have wanted, honestly





	T r a u m a t i z e d

**Author's Note:**

> Genoviva is getting her own story next aksjdkafhdsf but enjoy some backstory, exposition, and Isaac focus

_“I was scared”_

The words replayed over and over in Hanks head as he drove, glancing at Connor periodically - who was fiddling with that damn coin again. He usually told Connor to stop with that, as the clink noise gave him a headache, but he could see it was some sort of coping mechanism, and just let it go. 

He recalled the other times he’d told him to stop with the coin - and now that he knew it was a coping stim….

He felt kinda bad. 

But that wasn’t the focus. The focus was on Connor himself

The android had shown signs of emotion before- hints at his almost inevitable deviancy at this point- , but his wide eyes, trembling voice, and the slight rocking motion he’d devolved into after rushing the android were the clearest signs yet. 

And safe to say he wasn’t coping all that great. Connor hadn’t spoken more than a few words at a time since the event, and wasn’t even looking at others. Even Reed seemed off put when they returned to the station to report on the incident more formally, through a firm glare from Hank kept the asshole far away from Connor 

Goddamnit when had he taken a fuckin android under his wing again? 

After a few more minutes of silent driving, Connor looked away from his coin and out the window

“... Lieutenant, where are we-”

“We’re making a pit stop” He answered curtly

“Lieutenant, I am not supposed to be here unless-” 

“Shut the fuck up, Connor. “ Hank grit his teeth “Sometimes ya gotta break the damn rules” 

They pulled up to Genoviva’s house. 

“Come on, get out of the car” 

Connor looked almost nervous, coming out of the passenger's seat and staring at the house. The last time they were here he’d bounded to the door, but now he seemed glued to where he stood. 

Hank head up the steps and turned back “Come on, dammit!” 

Connor startled out of his nervous stupor and followed Hank up the steps, stopping behind him as he rang the doorbell. Isaac opened the door, staring perplexedly at them

“Uh, this is a surprise” The taller android voiced “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Connor wouldn’t look directly at Isaac, staring at the coin in his hands. 

“Hey uh, listen. Connor just needs to see Gen real quick. We won’t even be five minutes” 

Isaac looked away from Hank to Connor, then Hank again and nodded “She’s currently in the living room watching television” 

Isaac moved, opening the door further for the two to enter. Hank had to practically yank Connor in, whose entire demeanor shifted from stiff to nearly shaking as they entered. Isaac walked over to Connor, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to look into the androids eyes. 

Genoviva was sitting on her couch, sipping what looked like lemonade as the TV blared the Friends theme. Huh, she likes the oldies then. She turned her head and sat up, clearly pleasantly surprised. 

“Oh, Hello _Senhor_! What a surprise!” She said sweetly, a kind look about her. Isaac took his hand off of Connor and came over to her, helping her up off the couch. She was wearing a maternity shirt that said “eating for two” with two forks crossed over one another. How corny. Her eyes went from Hank to Connor, and concern crossed her features. “Connor?” 

Connor looked up at last and he was-

He was _crying_

Not sobbing, or weeping, but somehow this Cyberlife android had tears running down his cheeks, eyes wide as saucers making him look unbelievably childlike. 

“Oh, oh _menino, comestá_?” Genoviva asked quietly, putting her hands on his arms. His head took rest on her shoulder, and Hank lost complete track of the conversation as Connor started spouting fluent European Portuguese. 

He muttered and whimpered and it was so uncharacteristic of Connor that Hank was getting that uncomfortable feeling in his chest again. He looked so vulnerable, so scared… so… human

Isaac got his attention with a wave, and motioned him to follow- _give them alone time_ \- he seemed to plead. 

Hank followed him into the kitchen, where the coffee machine was already going 

“...So, uh, how long have you been with Genoviva?” 

“She refurbished me about 3 years ago” Isaac answered

“Not what I meant” 

There was a pause as Isaac got out two mugs and come creamer 

“..... About a year ago” Isaac answered, his thick accent was slightly distracting. He poured coffee “Cream and sugar?” 

“Nah” he took the mug “Thanks” 

Isaac nodded 

“I realized that i was a deviant shortly after she decided she wanted to have a child” Isaac explained

“Was she with someone?” 

“No, but she’d always wanted kids and seemed sick of not finding a partner” Isaac continued to recall “She’d purchased me as an assistant and had said she would reprogram me from my original work as a bodyguard android” 

“.. And?” 

“And she didn’t… She taught me” 

“She taught you” 

“She taught me how to do menial tasks and to be a uh, “House husband”” Isaac chuckled lightly “It was about a year and a half into my living here that I started realizing that I was experiencing emotion. It was a quiet deviancy, really” 

Hank sipped the coffee. 

“When she told me she was considering artificial insemination I felt… strange” Isaac admitted, holding the coffee but not drinking it “Other things happened in the interim before her impregnation, but I fell in love with her, and she with me” 

Hank couldn’t comment. He didn’t have anything to say. 

The two men stayed quiet, hearing muttered portuguese from the living room 

“Why did you bring him here?”

“.... We were following up on a crime scene at CyberLife tower, and found a hostile deviant” Hank started, taking care to describe the deviant as different from Isaac, though the tall android simply raised an eyebrow “It started shooting and Connor, fuckin genius android he is, tried to rush him, connected to his memory when he got to him, and then.. the android shot itself” 

Isaacs express on read as shock. “So, he..” 

“He said he felt him die and that.. he was scared” hank sipped the coffee again “First time I've ever heard him admit to feeling something” 

“He probably felt it appropriate since he thought the feelings came from the deviant and not himself”

“... So you know about it too” 

“Connor will refuse it adamantly” Isaac explained “because if he doesn't, he will not only be deactivated… His entire memory will be wiped, including the personality protocols Genoviva put in place when his model was first awoken” 

“..Wait they’ll just-”

“Erase everything that makes him himself. That includes Genovivas influence on his programming… it's like ripping out your childhood memories” Isaac’s expression remained even, but the way he clenched the mug was telling 

“.... That's pretty shitty” 

“... Indeed” Isaac took a breath “Worse still, they’ll do it to all 75 models.” 

“What?” Hank wasn't sure when he signed up for exposition on Connor’s backstory, but here he was

“There isn't just one Connor” Isaac explained. 

“There are exactly 75 RK800 units. Since he's an experimental prototype they could only make so many… Genoviva had a personal hand in the creation of all of them. If you ask her she can even point out which model is which” 

“Wait seriously?” Hank stared incredulously. Isaac didn't answer him, but continued 

“When the first model was turned on, his core memories were uploaded to a unique cloud personal just to the Rk800 models. He spent his first week with Genoviva and myself, calibrating and working out any kinks in his software and hardware” 

“... And if he deviates..”

“That first week, uploaded to every model- gone” Isaac made a flourish with his free hand “Genoviva would be devastated”

“And Connor doesn't want to forget” Hank finished 

A brutal silence followed the conversation- despite how needed it seemed. The two listened to the quiet Portuguese being spoken in the other room between bouts of Rachel and Ross arguing on the tv 

“KAREN?” Isaac suddenly spoke up

“Yes, Isaac?” 

“What time is it?”

“5:34 PM”

“Thank you.” He went to a cabinet and took out a bottle

“You're really dedicated to those vitamins” 

“Genoviva has a vitamin deficiency” he explained “We both want the baby healthy” 

Hank nodded, finishing the coffee as Connor came into the room, seemingly back to normal. Hank faced him 

“Hey, kid, you doing okay?” He Asked, trying to remain casual, that is until Connor almost tackled him 

The android muttered something into his jacket, hugging him tightly before letting go and straightening his tie 

Hanks flabbergasted look gave Isaac a very bad case of the giggles 

He cleared his throat “I am ready to return to the precinct, Lieutenant” 

Hank felt like exploding, but he just huffed. “Kay then” 

Genoviva stood quietly in the doorway, leaning against the wall slightly. 

“Don’t be strangers, you two” She voiced. 

“I have no intention of ever being a stranger to you, Mãe” Connor turned to her, his voice showing sincerity. 

“I mean i’ll never bug you again if you tell me what this coffee brand is” Hank tapped his coffee cup. 

Isaac snorted “its portuguese, you’d have to special order it” 

“Nevermind then, I’ll be back” Hank shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged

There was a chuckle from Genoviva “Be safe then” 

And then they left. 

The drive back to the station was more silent than Hank would like despite playing music. Connor had gone into statis, apparently reporting to Cyberlife. 

Gave the man some serious time to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: All European Portuguese  
> "Senhor": "Mister/Sir"  
> "Menino": "boy/little boy" often used to refer to a son  
> "Comestá": Slang of "Como está" - "How are you doing?"  
> "Mãe" : "mom" , short for "Mamãe"


End file.
